A trigger-type liquid ejector is known which sucks up liquid from a container through operation of a trigger extending downward of a nozzle and discharges the liquid from the nozzle (for example, Patent Document 1).
In a trigger-type liquid ejector in the related art, the upper part of a vertical supply pipe, the vertical supply pipe communicating with a container, is provided with an ejection barrel extending forward. The front end of the ejection barrel is provided with a nozzle. A cylinder that operates through operation of a trigger is disposed under the ejection barrel. Through operating the trigger, liquid can be sucked from the vertical supply pipe into the cylinder and can be discharged (ejected) forward from the ejection barrel through the nozzle.